


"Now I Know I Have A Heart, Because It's Breaking"

by littleberd



Category: Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years to the exact second after the official Summer Wars that were caused by an Identity Stealing A.I. known as Love Machine ended... an email pops up on every single user's inbox.</p><p>Upon opening it the users disappear, their Avatars gain minds of their own, and the actual human users start popping up in OZ!</p><p>So when nearly half of the Users of Oz vanish into Thin air and Glitch into OZ before OZ's maintenance warns users not to open that email, Love Machine comes back online.</p><p>Someone has reprogrammed the murdering A.I.; however, it's far different than before...<br/>Where the old version enjoyed games... the new one wants vengeance for it's past destruction. Starting with the man who created it, all the way down the line of corrupt government officials, to the now teenage boy who destroyed it.</p><p>And whereas the first version of Love Machine could only kill via OZ through technology to the outside world... Love Machine can do it first hand now... because if you die in OZ, there is no respawning... Human or Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now I Know I Have A Heart, Because It's Breaking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter! Sorry about that flubb-up earlier!

***Kasuma POV***

Today marks the fifth year since granny's death. Since the Summer Wars. Since Love Machine was destroyed.

And as every year since that fateful day, everyone that was involved with that nightmare gathers and celebrates the day we _weren't_ craterized. There's not many differences from before the Summer Wars and after. Granny is dead, but she died peacefully. OZ made a better security program. Kenji and Natsuki are married now with twin terrors on the way. Wabisuke is in prison, although everyone visits him periodically. He even gets to video chat the Tokugawa Clan on this date.

A Bing from the laptop in Kazuma's lap and the rest of the family's electronics gives the youth a shiver. _Maybe OZ just sent out a reminder of what today is... might as well look._

Kazuma clicks open on the email... and everything goes black.

************

Kazuma takes in a shallow breath, pain rakes through everything that needs oxygen in his body. His bones feel like they're floating, giving him a severe case of Vertigo and one hell of a head ache, Skin flashing between stiffling hot and frigid cold, tiny hairs brushing against the ground. Kazuma cringes, releasing what air he received and praying it takes the hyper sensitive agony it brought with with its arrival. Other human groans of pain hang about like perverse tinkling wind chimes on a breezy day. The noise makes Kazuma release one of his own cries for mercy.

Surprisingly it helps a little. His throat already feeling less raw with each tentative breath to fuel his yells. Bones becoming heavier and more grounded, skin slowly balancing out it's temperature while also losing it's sensitivity, vertigo and head ache slowly subsiding. Kazuma dares to open his eyes.

A kaleidoscope of colors swiftly bring those last two problems back with one addition to the vivid stomach turning sight... Kazuma lets loose a technicolor yawn, rolling over on his side which makes his head hurt even more and heaves. Bile coats the surface under him, dripping grossly from his lips. Kazuma resists the urge to close his eyes, knowing that if he doesn't keep them open then the next time he opens them he will still be in the same boat. And just as he predicted his vision clears, he makes out shapes in the colors and then objects and then letters and...

"What. The. Fuck."

Above him is the center of OZ. Not so exxtraordinary a sight on a screen. But...

Kazuma hesitantly lifts up a hand.

Very peculiar when it _ISN'T_ on a screen.

Kazuma hears a familiar gasp of disbelief not far to his left. He rolls back over, looking to see non-other than Koiso Kenji.

Kazuma sits up, wiping puke off of his mouth, and tries to find a piece of the physical world somewhere... ANYWHERE.

Because if this IS real... then something has gone wrong.

Kazuma crawls over to Kenji on shaking limbs and tries to wake him up and from his stupor.

Kenji's eyes startle open and Kazuma has to roll him over quickly or risk getting his puke on him as well.

A harsh gust of wind nearly knocks him over and onto his ass but Kazuma manages to keep his balance on his wobbly limbs, glaring at it's passing direction.

A disgruntled and bored sounding huff behind him makes him still, Kenji's eyes are as big as Granny's antique China plates.

Slowly, oh so slowly Kazuma turns to look at what is behind him.

A 7 ft white rabbit with knuckle gloves, blond hair pushed back by goggles, and glaring red eyes look back at him, an undeniable slash scar on the left one.

Kazuma blinks owlishly at King Kazma, and then looks back at Kenji for conformation, his eyes have only gotten bigger.

******Kazma POV******

His head swivels back to look at his uncontrolled Avatar.

"We're not in Ueda anymore Koiso. Maybe Natsuki fed us some hallucinogenic mushrooms in that stew yesterday and it's just now kicking in."

Kenji nervously chuckles,"Ye-yeah... that sounds like something she would do. Haha! There's no way we're actually in OZ right now, and there's no way that that's King Kazma-"

"Actually, I _am_ King Kazma, and you _are_ in OZ. Now which one of you is Ikezawa Kazuma?"

"I am..." Kazuma whispers determinedly.

King Kazma's eyes blatantly analyze the skinny waiffe. Kazuma blushes under the crimson scrutiny.

Kazma snorts indignantly,"I should've expected as much. Atleast you're young and not some hikikomori shut-in."

Kazuma's eye twitches minutely. 

Kazma catches the tiny movement of agitation, leering at the poker-faced youth," huh... guess I hit the nail on the head. Can't judge a book by its cover even here. And I really should have known since you practically used me for near 9 hours every day."

_Quick to Anger but Rare to Show It. Lean body that hides tough muscle._

Kazma's eyes flick to Kenji's position, noting the vomit.

 _Smart enough to know that if that human had stayed on his back he would've choked on his own vomit, did it to himself aswell. A high pain tolerance level considering he's the first one to actually be sitting up right now... and is pretty adorable when he blushes to boot._

Are you done staring at me? It's weird, and rude, and not at all comfortable." Kazuma deadpans.

Kazma's smirk is taken over by a flat line of a manly pout.

_But that bluntness isn't cute at all._

Kazma consents, turning his back on the human and gazing at the virtual field of human agony that stretches on for hundreds of miles. It was pure luck that he had checked this human first, it would've taken a month or two to check each one even with HIS speed.

"Do you know what's happening? I'm not delusional enough to say this is from Natsuki's stew anymore... we're really in OZ. How is this even possible?" Kazuma asks, eyebrows scrunching.

Kazma is practically itching to poke his human right at the point and push the confused wrinkles away. But self-control is one of the many things he has that he's proud of.

"I don't know what's happening. This place was empty and then there's billions of humans groaning in pain. Your guess is as good as mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!


End file.
